


The Kingdom of Crolyra: Where legends are born from the ashes

by Pabaxel



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Cavalry, Civilizations, Empires - Freeform, F/M, Fiction, Gen, Kingdoms, Knights - Freeform, Weapons, battles, castle - Freeform, castle sieges, heavy-infantry, medieval era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pabaxel/pseuds/Pabaxel
Summary: In a distant land, far away in the start of human civilization. Where there's a small kingdom that has been born, along side other kingdoms that have been formed.This is the journey on how this kingdom will rise from the darkness to enlightenment.This kingdom bring in citizens turning them into heroes. Will these heroes then turn into future legends?Information:https://www.worldanvil.com/w/the-kingdom-of-crolyra-where-legends-are-born-from-the-ashes-pabaxel





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I’m working on this new world here. Enjoy the start of a new kingdom.

* * *

 

****

**In this universe, few things will change this era will have medieval weapons and equipment, along with the realistic fantasy.**

**In a special day somewhere far away a new kingdom is born.**

**————————————————————**

* * *

 

In a village near the castle.

"Good morning elder." ,-said a young boy coming back from his journey.

 

"Good morning squire Ryan." ,-said the Elder of the village. "How was it working in the fields over the summer?" ,-he asks

 

"Well it was tiring, but I also bulked up a little bit from the labor work." ,-said Ryan with more filled in muscles can be seen in his arms from the labor work.

  

Ryan is 16 years old, he went from a Paige to a squire at age 13. He used to live with his parents, but moved out at the time he became a squire still caring his family's name.

 

Now he works in making armor, follows Knights around who have no squires during the day, and takes care of the castle along with the other squires at night.

 

 

"Today is the grand celebration." ,-said the elder relaxing in front of his house.

 

 

"I know that's why I have to get to the castle as soon as possible a, bye wise elder." ,-said Ryan running as fast as he can towards the castle.

 

 

"These youngsters full of energy." ,-said the elder still sitting on his wooden chair watching Ryan run into the distance.

 

 

After half an hour of running with his maintenance equipment. He managed to reach in time just as he estimated.

 

"Looks like your early squire Ryan West." ,-said the castle guard, "your clear to go."

 

 

"Thank you very much." ,-said Ryan grabbing his stuff and heads inside the castle. Which it was three layers of internal walls surrounding it. As it was constructed on a hill.

 

 

Ryan walks fast towards the locksmith basement."Hello, Blacksmith?" ,-he opens the door and walking inside.

 

 

"He is not here." ,-said Squire Todd moving some tools to the workbench.

 

 

"Yes, he is out for today." ,-said Squire Goodman almost tripping over some equipment.

 

 

"Hey, lets been a few months." ,-said Ryan picking up the equipment that Goodman kicked on the floor.

 

 

These two guys are around Ryan's age as they want to the knights from an early age. Well everyone who enters as a squire here wants to become knights.

 

 

"Hello? I anyone here." ,-said a Knight walking in after Ryan settling in.

 

 

"What do you need?" ,-said Ryan talking to the knight.

 

 

"I guess the Blacksmith is not here." ,-said the knight looking around.

 

 

"Correct, What do you need?" ,-said Ryan waiting for the knight to answer.

 

 

"I need a much bigger shield." ,-said the Knight taking out his old shield, which was smaller than average and rusty.

 

 

"Hmm.... maybe this one will do, it has already the symbol on the crest of the kingdom in it." ,-said Ryan showing the Knight the shield much bigger than his original.

 

 

The Kingdom of Crolyra was just officially announced two weeks ago, but it has been in the making for over five years.

 

 

"That's would be perfect, I need to go the new king and queen will arrive any time." ,-said the new Knight sweating through his helmet.

 

 

"Wait, you need to pay." ,-said Ryan with a smile on his face as the knight almost walked out of the blacksmith shop without paying.

 

 

"Arg......alright here." ,-said the Knight leaving a few prices of gold on the counter.

 

 

"Thanks for doing business with you." ,-said Ryan as the Knight takes his new shield leaves the room.

 

 

"How can you talk to a Knight like that?" ,-said squire Todd baffled by the situation Ryan was in.

 

 

"Well this is a shop, their not going to get away from paying there things." ,-said Ryan, "plus he was in a hurry, so it worked well this time." ,-he said as they all went back working with molding and smithing metals inti swords and armor pieces.

 

 

"What are you doing Ryan?" ,-asked squire Todd after a few hours in seeing Ryan making something unusual with his armor selection.

 

 

"What? I'm making myself light armor." ,-said Ryan almost finishing his light chest plate, "it feels good." ,-he said adjusting his armor.

 

 

After a few hours of smelting and cooling down the brand new equipment and sets of armor.

"Finally it's all done." ,-said Ryan looking at the sets.

 

 

"Yes, now we can enjoy that festival the royal family are throwing." ,-said squire Goodman walking back into the shop followed by.

 

 

"Scratch that idea, you have a new duty today." ,-said the appointed royal knight walking into the blacksmith shop from Castle Hope.

 

 

"What happened?" ,-asked squire Todd to the Royal Knight needing assistance.

 

 

 

"We are short in Knights to do patrols around the villages." ,-said the royal knight.

 

 

"We are going on patrol?" ,-asked Ryan as the Royal Knight the new kingdom rounded up all the squires that have been left alone in the castle.

 

 

"That's what I'm asking, we are going to escort the king and queen to there new castle. Which you squires have been taking care of." ,- said the Royal Knight, "my name is Marshall, your job is to keep this section of land protected. Then we may decide your fate squires after this mission.

 

 

Soon the the squires have groups of six and in total there were 13 groups, 78 squires will test there honor and loyalty in there first mission.

 

 

"Alright let's go." ,-said Ryan as he carried a medium length sword and shield. Which light armor and chainmail under it and helmet.

 

"Where did you get that?" ,-asked Goodman taking out his spear.

 

"Just borrowed some equipment." ,-said Ryan adding some more armor. As he is a light armored soldier.

 

 

Squire Todd carries a long sword even if it may be long, it can take out multiple enemies at once.

 

Squire Goodman carries a long spear, he didn't have the proper training so he can only wield a spear and carry an wooden shield. May look older to other people with his beard.

 

Squire Oliver also has a spear, but also carries at shield and more equipped.

 

Both Squire Roy and Herbert carry crossbow and arrows on the side and a wooden/metal shield in their backs. Other units just have regular bows.

 

——————————————————————

Attention everyone! This link has the detailed map of the story here.

 

<https://www.worldanvil.com/w/the-kingdom-of-crolyra-where-legends-are-born-from-the-ashes-pabaxel>

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/user/Pabaxel>

 

<https://www.wattpad.com/729110117-the-kingdom-of-crolyra-where-legends-are-born-from>


	2. Battle of Mount Village

* * *

 

The day is already reaching the night everything is dark the only source of light is the bright moon tonight.

 

All squires went on patrol as the sunsets and the festival begins away in the capital city.

 

"So what we are supposed to do?" ,-asked squire Todd caring his long sword and heavy armor across the forest.

 

"Don't know, the knights where talking about a group of bandits attacks near the surrounding villages." ,-said squire Oliver holding his spire and shield.

 

"Todd can you even move in that armor?" ,-asked squire Goodman as he was wearing basic leather armor and Todd is wearing heavy plated armor.

 

"Wait, what was that sound?" ,-said Ryan as he heard multiple twig snapping.

 

"What?" ,-said Todd annoyed being dragged into the bushes.

 

"Shhh...be quite for a moment." ,-said Ryan as the 6 squires went in and hide behind some overgrown bushes.

 

Within seconds they notice a group of people with small knives and covered faces.

 

"Hahaha...those villagers didn't have a change and thanks to that celebration all the patrols have stopped." ,-said the hooded man.

 

"Let's go to the next village." ,-said another bandit carding a wooden container.

 

"I will loot everything." ,-said another bandit.

 

"And then the undefended castle is next." ,-said a bandit with a long sword.

 

"That's true be knights would not be there also." ,-said another bandit

 

The group of squires we shocked by the group number of the bandits were around 60 of them.

 

"Look there's one left." ,-said Ryan signaling both Roy and Herbert to aim as he sneaks around, while the bandit seems to be looking for something or organizing in the bag.

 

Roy and Herbert line out there shots and they both fired at the alone bandit killing him instantly.

 

"What was th—" ,-another bandit was cut off literally by Ryan sneaking behind him.

 

"This is better." ,-said Goodman poking the bandit with his spear

 

"Don't you mean? that's better." ,-said Ryan observing Goodman poking the dead bandit.

 

"Shut up." ,-said Goodman poking the other bandit.

 

Ryan notices a crest, "So that's there sign." ,-he said

 

"So where are they headed?" ,-asked Goodman as Todd looking down at the tracks they left behind in the forest.

 

"Looks like they are heading to mount village next." ,-said Ryan, "Roy and Oliver, gather the other squire patrols to mount village. And tell them to be ready for battle." ,-he said gripping his sword.

 

"Got it." ,-said Roy running faster than Oliver, but they are still faster than Ryan or Todd.

 

"Let's get going." ,-said Ryan as the group consisted of Ryan, Todd, Goodman, and Herbert.

 

"What are we going to do?" ,-asked Goodman as everyone can feel he was scared.

 

"We need to stop those bandits before they reach mount village." ,-said Ryan as they continue to walk through the forest. A few hours of walking passed by.

 

"Mount Village is up ahead." ,-said Todd as they get closer to the village.

 

"Looks like the village has not been attacked." ,-said Goodman looking over at the untouched village.

 

"Well that can also be a bad thing, these bandits plan their attack." ,-said Ryan hoping the other squires get here in time. Time passes by there still not sign of the enemy or with reinforcements on sight.

 

Then they hear footsteps coming there direction. Everyone gathers their weapons.

"Woah! It's us." ,-said Ray and Oliver right behind him tired.

 

"So where are they?" ,-asked Todd gearing his heavy armor again.

 

"They are just behind us." ,-said Oliver as multiple groups of squires started forming behind them.

 

"It seems that the village will be attacked soon." ,-said Squire Harold from another unit.

 

"Thank goodness we need to make a formation, before we enter into battle." ,-said Ryan planning a formation.

 

"Got it, I will start rallying them up into formation." ,-said Harold walking away.

 

"All you have swords and shields upfront, spearsmen stay behind them, and archers and crossbow men in the back!" ,-said Ryan across the squires moving into formations.

 

"Watch out for any calvary, spearmen that's your job take them out." ,-said Harold as the battle formation is almost complete.

 

"We are ready." ,-said Ryan in the front and Harold is leading the charge.

In the distance they see torches moving into the village. "The bandits are attacking, charge!" ,-yelled Harold as they entire formation starts running into the new found battlefield.

 

As the first light comes from a new day. Squires start charging into the village engaging the enemy.

 

"The hell! Argh!!!" ,-said a bandit as a squire pierce's through his neck and collapses on the floor.

 

As both forces the squires and bandits bots notice each other and clashed in the outskirts of he village as a few bandits passed throw the fighting.

 

"Ryan some passed through the barrier!" ,-yelled Todd

 

"Keep fighting!" ,-said Ryan running towards the village looking for any signs of break ins.

 

"Oh...there you guys are." ,-said Ryan throwing a axe across hitting one of the the bandits and the other ones started running, "come on." ,- he said as three arrows came in and hit each bandit.

 

"Need help?" ,-said Ray holding two crossbows

 

"Nice." ,-said Ryan as he notices more bandits sneaking in. "Let's go." ,-he said quietly.

 

————————

 

Back in the main battlefield

76 squires vs 50 bandits fighting.

38 squire archers, 28 standard infantry, 2 longsword men and 8 spearmen.

 

"This can't get any worse." ,-said Goodman throwing his spear hitting three bandits

 

"Not bad." ,-said Todd as he swings hi/ longer sword hitting 5 bandits with no armor killing them.

 

"Archers!" ,-said a squire putting up his shield as a rain of arrows came down to the battlefield.

 

The squire archers started using the borderland houses as cover and the infantry would take most of hits.

 

Except the spearmen some are defenseless, literally some don't have armor on. A few of them have been killed already, as there's no sight of enemy cavalry.

 

"We need to retreat." ,said Goodman analyzing the situation there losing a squire per minute.

 

"Good idea, everyone head back to the village and archers keep shooting at the enemy. We don't want so many in close quarters." ,-said Todd as another wave of arrows came in again.

 

"Shields!!""Shields!!"

"Shields!!"

"Shields!!" 

"Shields!!"

"Shields!!"

"Shields!!" 

"Shields!!"

 

The squires started assembling getting closer covering themselves with their shields from the arrows.Followed by a charge by the bandits, forcing them to retreat again.

 

Until they reach to the village and start mounting there defense with the rest of the archers. "That's ri—" ,-Goodman was shoot right in between the eyes falling to the floor.

 

"Goodman?" ,-said Todd as he turns around with silence. "Damn I knew you should have wore armor." ,-he said, "Come here your coming to HELL!" ,- as he swings multiple taking down 10 more bandits.

 

Suffering massive casualties in their side, the bandits started making a full on retreat.

 

"These kids are restless!" ,-yelled a bandit

 

"Don't you think? They kill my fri—" ,-he was cut off as Herbert hit him in the back of the head.

 

"No mercy." ,-he said

 

 

The squire archers started aiming at the remaining bandits that fled to the forest retreating from the fight.

As most of the squires started heading towards the forest to wipe out the rest of them.

 

"Pick them off boys!—" ,-said Harold as 30 arrows came from the opposite sight of the battlefield hitting Harold piercing through his armor after many shoots.

 

"There they are!" ,-said Herbert using his crossbow sent clean headshots to his enemies, and continues to do so.

 

"Let's get these bastards!" ,-yelled Todd as the squires started killing off the remaining bandits.

 

——————————

Within the the village.

"Is that's all you have left?" ,-said Ryan

 

"You damn kids....it was supposed to be a easy fight, but now....yo—" ,-Ray hit him straight in the face.

 

"I don't like long speeches in a fight." ,-said Ray loading in another arrow.

"Same here." ,-said Ryan as they return to the outskirts of the city. "Not bad."

 

 

"Miss one." ,-said Ray shooting another arrow right in the knee.

 

An wounded bandit started running towards Ryan

"And one over here!" ,-he said using his sword as it gets stuck in the bandits body

 

Herbert is also aiming at the bandit with an arrow on his back."Wait Herbert, let's see what they will do to this one. Hey you will suffer worse than hell." ,-said Ryan making a fist and swings knocking out the bandit.

 

"Looks like that's the end of the flight." ,- said Ray looking at the lonely field filled with corpses.

 

"it was a little anticlimactic don't you think." ,-said Ryan as he only used his sword a fewtimes.

 

"Well, there bandits to most of them don't have the training and just loot places.

 

"Let's have everyone regroup back in the village." ,-said Ryan

 

"Got it." ,-said Ray running gathering there remains troops.

 

"So this was a battle, it was to soon." ,-Ryan thought, "Looks at one of the chests that the bandits took, let's see what inside." ,- he opens it up, "my goodness!" ,-he found a full set that he has not seen before.

 

"Looks like someone used to wore it before" ,- Ryan thought changing his gear cause even if he only fought a few times, it doesn't mean that his borrowed gear will be efficient.

 

*New gear*

The battle resulted in their first victory, 68 squires alive and 0 bandits alive.

 

Friendly casualties:

Goodman-spearman

x6 spearman

Harold-long swordsmen

x2 infantry

 

——————————————————————

Pabaxel: Hello 👋 everyone, I'm trying to make a new world, with different cultures if possible. If you want to know more or don't understand something that your not sure go to the link below.

 

Just started today making this story, so there isn't much info. so far.

 

Also, I may have been a little trigger happy this chapter. I will try to slow down the killing, but no promises.

 

More information:

<https://www.worldanvil.com/w/the-kingdom-of-crolyra-where-legends-are-born-from-the-ashes-pabaxel>

For support:

[https://www.patreon.com/Pabaxel ](https://www.patreon.com/Pabaxel)

 


	3. Aftermath battle/Castle Hope our home

* * *

 

After the fight, Ryan started roaming around the battlefield looking for anything useful. "Maybe this will do." ,-he said grabbing a few throwing knives, two hatchets, a slingshot, a short sword and longsword. This sword is not good." ,-said Ryan noticing his sword blade being dull from the fight and throws it away.

 

"Ryan there you are."  -said Roy catching up to him.

 

"Yeah?" ,-he responded turning around facing Roy.

 

"Everyone is already at the center of the village." ,-said Roy reporting in.

 

"Alright I'll be there in a moment." ,-said Ryan, "alright let's go." ,-the thought

 

"It seems that we lost Goodman and Harold." ,-said Roy seating by a crate.

 

"Damn, really? in our first battle." ,-said Ryan making an frustrated face.

 

"Yeah, but it could of been worse." ,-said Roy trying to cheer up the situation.

 

"Could have been?"  ,-Ryan repeated looking back a Roy.

 

"Yeah, but no villagers dead." ,-said Roy as to continue walking towards the village.

 

"At least this village was saved, so we did our job in time." ,-said Ryan

 

"Correct." ,-said Roy as someone passes by.

 

"Hello Ryan." ,-said Oliver checking on villagers after cleaning his spear.

 

"Hello there Oliver." ,-greeted Ryan still wounded.

 

"Apparently I'm the last spearmen, what luck." ,-said Oliver

 

"Some luck you have." ,-said Ryan still getting used to his new set of armor

 

"Yeah lucky bastard." ,-said Roy with a smile.

 

"Yeah yeah, nice set of armor you have their Ryan ." ,-said Oliver walking away to get some food.

 

"Thanks? alright let's see how the rest are holding up." ,-said Ryan walking along with Roy

 

"Thank you for saving us." ,-said a female villager

 

"No problem." ,-said Ryan smiling

 

"Here have some food and drinks." ,-said another female villager.

 

"Have these." ,-said a male villager talking out a crate of new fresh dry meat with salt.

 

"Thank you, Roy help me with this box." ,-asked Ryan

 

"Alright then." ,-said Roy helping Ryan caring the crate to the center in the village.

 

After caring the food they start giving the rations to their comrades.

"Hello, how are you guys feeling?" ,-asks Herbert

 

"I don't know? feels weird."  -said Todd grabbing some dry meat and water. "And think meat is not bad, by this water is not helping."

 

"Keep your own problems to yourself Todd, we are tired also." ,-said Roy

 

"I shouldn't have even asked." ,-said Herbert.

 

"It's a start Herbert." ,-said Ryan continues eating along with everyone else. The rest of the squires as taking refuge within the village.

 

After a few minutes of silence.

"Hey guys, don't you think these villagers would think of building walls around their village?" ,-asks Herbert

 

"Probably, the only problem if that is where are they going to get the money to do that." ,said Oliver

 

"True about that, maybe we should leave a suggestion. Ryan go tell them." ,-said Herbert

 

"What? Why?" ,-said Ryan

 

"Your the leader, to your leadership and friendly skills." ,-said Herbert

 

"Don't start ordering people what to do." ,-said Ryan

 

"Or what?" ,-said Herbert waiting for a response.

 

"What do I here? Someone trying to disrupt within the ranks I hear?" ,-said Ryan sarcastically forcing Herbert to shut his mouth.

 

After that they hear a horse galloping in the distance. It's a knight from the kingdom, "it's the royal knights, they are here!" ,-said Todd

 

"So the scout message did reached to them." ,-said Ryan looking at a specific Royal knight that looks familiar.

 

"Wait is that! who I think it is?" ,-said Ryan    moving closer.

 

"Wait, Who?" ,-asks Herbert as the knight walks towards them.

 

"What did you do this time Herbert." ,-said Todd looking at Herbert in disgust.

 

"I didn't do anything." ,-said Herbert as he is being accused of nothing. 

 

"Hello there squires I'm back." ,-said the man taking of his helmet revealing to be Marshall.

 

"Hello Royal Knight." ,-said Ryan looking at Marshall with a wide grin.

 

"Squire Ryan, I heard many things about you." ,-said Marshall looking around, "seems you guys managed not only to defend Mount Village but also defeating the bandits that have been terrorizing this area." ,-he said , "I'm spreading the word out, good job." ,-then walks away checking on the villagers.

 

"Well That was odd."  ,-said Herbert

 

"I want to go to sleep." ,-said Oliver coming back from his rounds.

 

"I will agree on that." ,-said Ryan as the five member squad walks back to the castle almost done constructing. "Once it's completed we must set up a stronger defense system along with the near by villages." ,-he thought as he opens the gate.

* * *

 


End file.
